


pas de deux

by petit_amour (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Louis, Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Dry Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, they also drink tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/petit_amour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this were a story, Harry would make coffee and Louis would dance ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a fic I decided to pitch. Figured I shouldn't let this bit be wasted. x

Harry hasn't kissed anyone in such a long time that he'd nearly forgotten what it feels like. But the moment Louis presses his lips to his, it all comes flooding back.

There's a formula to kissing. Harry perfected it years ago, before everything happened. You start slow when you aren't used to kissing the person. That's the first step. Anyone who knows anything knows that's how you begin kissing someone new.

Except that's not at all what Louis has done. Tugging on his shirt, Louis pulls Harry down to his level. The kiss is harsh. Harry can feel the soreness in his lips already. He kisses back with the same forcefulness, running his hands up and down Louis' back. It's dirty, almost violative, and Harry can feel Louis' anger hidden behind it.

He pushes Louis until his back is bent back over the glass case, sliding his teeth over Louis' bottom lip. He can feel Louis getting excited as he pulls tighter and tighter on his hair.

It's beginning to hurt, and he pinches Louis' arm to warn him. "Stop yanking."

"Stop fucking talking." Louis says, forcing himself back into an upright position and pushing against Harry. His lips are on his within seconds, sucking harder than before. Harry knows it'll probably bruise but he can't bring himself to care.

"The windows are there right there." Harry mutters, wrapping his arms around Louis and moving his mouth to kiss down his jawline. "The sidewalk is right there. Anyone could see us."

He meant it as a warning—a reminder that perhaps they should set up camp elsewhere, but Louis lets out a small gasp, leaning more into Harry's touch, and Harry knows it has everything to do with his words. He can work with that.

Harry nips and sucks at a particular spot on Louis' neck, reveling in how soft Louis turns because of it. "Do you want to get caught?"

The whine Louis gives him goes straight to his crotch, and he rolls his hips into Louis'. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, grabbing him harshly by the hair again to bring his lips back to his. "I want everybody to know," Louis starts, grinding his hips to meet Harry's. "That I'm the one who gets to touch you."

They're both hard, getting off on rubbing against one another. In a public place, Harry reminds himself. In the dark, in his coffee shop, downtown on a Friday night where anybody could walk by and see them touching each other.

The thought alone makes him pull Louis closer to him, grind a little harder, a little faster. Louis is incredibly vocal, the noises making Harry's head spin. He tastes his cheap vodka and cranberries. Harry can't get enough.

Louis pushes against Harry, walking them backwards and into a table. "Sit down," he mumbles into their heated kiss.

Harry does what he's asked, sitting on the table and pulling Louis in between his thighs. They kiss for a few more moments, less violent and more easy, until Louis pulls away. Harry is about to protest when his eyes widen, watching Louis begin to unbutton Harry's shirt.

"If they're gonna see us," he says, pressing kisses down Harry's chest as each button is undone. "We might as well give 'em a show."

"You're so dirty, Lou." Harry's eyes flutter closed when Louis' hands make it to his jeans. He tries to breathe evenly as Louis unzips his trousers and tugs them down. It's been far too long since anyone has done anything to him, and he isn't sure his cock can handle the slow speed at which Louis is going.

"Hurry up, please."

"Please." Louis repeats, laughing. Harry opens one eye to see Louis palming himself, taking off his own clothes. "How sweet. Lay back on the table," he orders.

Harry can't stop thinking about what Louis is going to do, and how strangers could walk by and catch them, and how Louis wants people to catch them, and howhe wants Louis. All of it is so overwhelming that he almost doesn't realize that Louis has a hand on his cock. Harry wants to touch him, to kiss him again, to feel Louis' body on his own, but when Louis puts his hands on Harry's thighs and brushes his lips over the head of Harry's cock, Harry's mind goes blank.

It's been so long, he's not entirely sure he's a reliable source, but if anyone were to ask him, he would tell them that Louis gives head like its his fucking job. And he's fucking good at it. Harry watches him go down on his cock, getting lost in his motions and how to feels. He feels like he's a teenager again, experiencing this for the first time. He's babbling nonsense at Louis, moaning and hissing when Louis gets a little too daring with his teeth. He's a right mess, and Louis laughs around his cock, sending Harry into another fit of nonsensical hysteria.

"You're so loud," Louis says, moving his mouth to Harry's thighs, kissing them forcefully. "The neighbors will know what you've been up to."

"The neighbors can already fucking see us, I don't know what the problem is." Harry chokes out, fidgeting as Louis' hair tickles his skin. Louis whimpers at his words, licking a stripe up Harry's cock and taking him back into his mouth.

"I can't— I can't believe you wa-ant us to get caught." Harry stutters his words, not able to fully think straight, his eyes shutting. "It's ridic-iculous and oh, God. Lou. Fuck."

Louis takes his mouth away again, crawling on top of Harry to kiss him square on the mouth. His hand snakes down in between them, and he uses Harry's and his own precome to rub their cocks together. Louis moans into their kiss, grinding down into Harry. He's quick to come, getting it all over his hand and their stomachs. Harry kisses him as he rides out his orgasm, amazed that Louis came first. Louis continues his handjob, moving away from Harry's lips and kissing along his jaw to his ear.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asks, his heartbeat racing.

"Three women just looked in the window."

It's all it takes for Harry's body to be rocked by his orgasm. Louis goes back to kissing him, waiting for him to come back down from his high before letting go. They kiss lazily for a few minutes, Harry still in shock over what just happened, and Louis thoroughly enjoying himself. They pull apart slowly, Louis smiling at Harry as he sits up.

"So," he says first.

"So."

"Looks like I'm not the only one with weird interests," Louis bites his tongue on a grin, and Harry kicks his shin. "Shower upstairs? S'on the house."

Harry remembers Liam's threat about coming home tonight and nods. "That'd be lovely, thanks."

Louis kisses him again. "Come on then, Butterscotch. S'time you get the full tour of my home."

+

Harry never really thinks about different people having different alarm clocks, but when he wakes up to the tune of Fat Bottomed Girls the fact that Louis is a very different person is all too real to him. This realization is furthered when he sees that it's 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Louis, why do you wake up so late?" Harry mutters, and Louis grumbles something about noise.

"I need to head downstairs." Harry sits up and maneuvers his way over Louis (who happens to like sleeping on the left side of the bed: coincidentally the side not up against the wall). Finding a pair of pants and his shirt from yesterday, Harry shrugs on the clothes.

By the time he's got them on, Louis is sitting up and rubbing his eyes, yawning. "Where ya goin'?"

"Downstairs."

"Well, let me make you some tea first." Louis stumbles out of the bed, not bothering to put on pants, instead opting for just the oversized jumper he has been wearing since yesterday morning. "Proper thing to do."

"Well, alright." Harry agrees. A cup of tea won't take long. He follows Louis through the tapestry he has set up to close off his bedroom and heads to the small kitchenette. He watches Louis dig through the red cupboards to find the box of tea he's looking for and turn on his two burner stove. They make small talk as Louis fills his teapot and waits for it to whistle. Harry has begun to walk around the studio, running his hand over the bar Louis placed.

"Do you ever get uncomfortable with that mirror there?" Harry asks, and Louis laughs as he pours himself a cup of tea.

"You mean staring at myself?" He asks, and Harry nods.

"Yeah, I would be unsettled."

"Nah." Louis shrugs. "I'm used to it."

"It's like watching a video of your life." Harry notes, watching in the mirror as Louis walks toward him.

"Kind of. I like it because it helps me see my form when I'm dancing."

"Well, obviously. But what about throughout the day? When you aren't dancing."

"Then I just use it to watch myself change." Louis teases, and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Making sure your body is up to par?"

"Oh, I know it's up to par. I like the reminder though."

"You're ridiculous." Harry looks away from the mirror and to Louis, who holds out his mug for Harry to drink from. Harry looks to see what's on it, but the writing is hidden by Louis' hands.

"Good morning." Louis grins after a few moments of comfortable silence. Harry notes that his gray jumper barely covers Louis' bum.

"Put your pants on."

"I don't want to put pants on." Louis whines, taking another sip from the blue mug.

"If I put pants on, you should have to put pants on." Harry argues, and Louis quirks his eyebrow.

"Nobody said you had to put pants on. In fact," Louis bends down to set the tea mug on the floor. "I'd much rather you took them back off."

"Yeah?"

"Or I can take them off for you." Louis says, pressing his lips against Harry's, reminding Harry of last night in the coffee shop. Harry's heart begins to beat at a rapid pace as he watches Louis tug at his pants. He helps by stepping out of them, kicking the clothing off to the side to God knows where. Harry turns his attention to the mirror, watching Louis move to his knees.

"Can I?" Louis asks, pressing his cheek into Harry's hip, looking up at him. Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair, nodding. Louis licks his hand before wrapping it around Harry's cock, tugging in quick, short pulls in order to get him up all the way. Harry sucks in a quick breath, and Louis smirks.

"Can you lay down for me, Darling?"

Harry isn't sure he's ever moved so fast, from standing on his feet to having his back on the floor. Louis crawls over him, his hand back on Harry's cock and his mouth on Harry's mouth. Harry kisses back fervently, one arm above his head and his other hand on Louis' waist. Louis' lips leave his as he moves back down Harry's body. He kisses him through his t-shirt, using his free hand to pull it up a little so he can nip at Harry's hipbones.

"Don't spill my tea with all of your flailing." Louis scolds him, and he props himself up on his elbows in order to watch the ballet dancer put his mouth around the head of his cock. Harry instinctually jerks his hips, and Louis uses his hands to hold him down. Harry meets Louis' gaze, and he can tell Louis isn't happy that Harry did that.

"Sorry."

Louis replies by taking more of Harry into his mouth. He closes his eyes as he moves up and down on Harry, who puts his weight on one elbow and uses his free hand to push Louis' hair out of his face. Harry breathes heavily as Louis goes down further, wrapping his fingers around what he can't fit in his mouth. He watches as Louis hollows his cheeks, reminiscent of the night before.

When Louis pulls off precome spills over onto his lips, and Harry has to look away in order not to come then and there.

"Hey," Louis says breathily and winking. "Look in the mirror."

Harry obeys, turning his head to watch Louis' reflection return to his cock, bobbing up and down, his hands on either side of Harry, no longer holding him down. The sight is nearly pornographic, and Harry thinks he understands the draw of a large mirror now. Louis reaches a hand up and pinching at Harry's nipple, elicits a noise from him.

The momentary distraction causes Harry to lose his control, and he jerks up into Louis' mouth again, this time making him choke around Harry's cock. Both men freeze for a second, and Louis looks up at Harry, pulling his mouth from his length.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Do it again." Louis says, surprising Harry, who doesn't reply. "Please."

Harry sits up, tugging off his shirt and pulling Louis over to the wall, pushing his back against the mirror and putting his shirt behind Louis' head.

"Are you sure?" He asks, kissing Louis and tasting a bit of himself.

Louis nods fervently, and Harry pushes his hair out of his eyes. When Louis opens his mouth for Harry, Harry slowly guides his own cock in between his lips. He moves slowly at first, one hand on the mirror and the other at the base of his cock until Louis brings his hands up to hold Harry's ass and encourage him to press further into his mouth. Harry let's go of himself and puts both hands on the mirror above Louis' head, watching Louis intently to gauge how far he's allowed to go. He rocks his hips back and forth at an even pace, and he can feel Louis' moving his tongue.

A string of profanities falls from his mouth, as he watches himself disappear between Louis' bright pink lips. The second time Louis gags on Harry's cock, Harry knows it's okay. He keeps going— never looking away from Louis. The dancer looks up at Harry and there are tears in his eyes from choking. Louis has begun kneading his palms in Harry's skin, earning a moan from the man kneeling over him.

"God, Lou—" His bright blue eyes glisten as Harry starts to move faster, nearing his high. The air around them has grown heavy, and Harry can feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Louis' throat.

"You're so good. So, so good." Harry babbles at Louis as he begins to feel his climax building. "Do you swallow?"

Louis shakes his head, the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Harry knows he isn't going to last much longer, so he pulls his cock out of Louis' mouth and begins to help himself finish, but Louis bats his hand away.

He takes Harry's cock in his own hand, and speaks. "On my face." He says, "Please."

The thought alone is all Harry needs to send him over the edge, coming all over Louis' hand and face. He rides it out, waiting until he can breath easily again before he chances a look at Louis. Come adorns his nose and cheeks, some having gotten into his hair, and Harry thinks this is Louis' best look: an oversized gray jumper, no pants, and his come all over. Harry presses his mouth on Louis' and takes Louis' cock into his hands to finish him. Louis wipes off one of his cheeks and pushes his fingers in between the kiss, forcing Harry to taste himself.

Louis comes easily on Harry's hand, making a mess of his jumper in the process. Harry retaliates by breaking off the kiss and bringing his fingers to Louis' mouth. Louis grins, sucking on two of Harry's fingers before pushing his hand away and tumbling forward and getting atop Harry again.

"Good thing you're still in last night's clothing." Harry says as Louis nips at the skin below his ear.

"Good thing we haven't showered yet either." Louis smiles, and Harry laughs, glancing over at the clock on Louis' apartment wall.

"Shit, I have a coffee house to open."

"Niall's got it." Louis murmurs, busy sucking a hickey under Harry's jaw.

"Louis."

"Hmm?"

"Niall doesn't have a key."

Louis groans in frustration, pressing all of his weight down onto Harry. "I don't want to get up."

"Pet, you're squishing me."

"I like squishing you."

"I like opening up my shop on time." Harry argues, and Louis gives in, rolling off of Harry and standing on his feet in one smooth motion. He grabs his tea mug and takes a drink.

"Oh good," Louis says, grinning mischievously. "It's still warm."

**Author's Note:**

> come say [hello!](http://craicdealers.tumblr.com)


End file.
